Amor Delirante
by Diethel-san
Summary: Antes del siguiente torneo, Ray cae enfermo al ir de gira. En ese estado y al cuidado de Kai, Ray comienza a decir cosas que desearía no haber dicho. ¿Cómo reaccionará Kai? KR YAOI R&R! Traduccion!


N/A: Este fanfiction es de LaDyFiCtIoN y lo pueden ubicar en su perfil. Se llama 'Delirious Love'. Esta tan _sólo_ es una traducción.

Disclaimer: Beyblade pertenecen a **Takao Aoki**. El fanfiction le pertenece a **LaDyFiCtIoN**. La traducción a **Diethel-san**. Todos los derechos reservados. (Si no fuera así, las amantes del Kai/Rei sabrían exactamente lo que haría)

Resumen: Antes del siguiente torneo, Ray cae enfermo al ir de gira. Mientras enfermaba y al cuidado de Kai, Ray comienza a decir cosas que desearía no haber hecho. ¿Cómo reaccionará Kai?

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Enfermedad Aérea**

''Odio volar'' El joven de cabellos oscuros murmuró, sujetando su estómago.

''Vamos, Ray, volar no es tan malo'' Tyson palmeó su hombro de manera tranquilizadora desde el asiento de atrás.

Ray cerró los ojos, inhalando lentamente.

''No te ves tan bien, amigo'' Max le echó un vistazo también, comentando de manera preocupada.

''Tan sólo no me gusta volar'' Ray exhaló aún más despacio, intentando calmar el dolor que lo molestaban.

''Puede ser un insecto, hay uno por acá'' dijo el Jefe, antes de retomar a su furioso tipeo.

''¿Cuáles son los síntomas, Kenny?''

''Dolor de estómago, de cabeza, mareos, fiebre, delirios y otras cosas pequeñas'' replicó Kenny, arreglando sus redondos anteojos en su cabeza.

''1 de 5, no se preocupen, ¡estaré bien!'' Ray sonrió a medias.

''Te ves sonrojado, ¿quizás tengas fiebre?'' Tyson se frotó la nariz, como acostumbra hacer.

Ray suspiró y se tocó la frente.

''Estoy bien, en serio'' insistió.

''Así no funciona, tonto'' Max sonrió y posó su mano debajo de su bandana roja con el símbolo del ying-yang. ''Hmm, estás algo caliente'' Su mano fue removida y colocada en su barbilla, de manera pensativa.

''2 de 5 Ray, es obvio que estás contrayendo algo '' se sentó nuevamente en su sitio.

Antes de que Ray pudiera negar la acusación hecha por su compañero, de la nada Kenny gritó:

''¡Lo tengo!''

Viéndose confundido, Tyson preguntó lo obvio: ''¿Qué tienes, jefe?''

''Encontré información acerca de los campeones canadienses que estaba buscando'' Giró su laptop a la parte trasera del asiento en frente de Ray, permitiendo al equipo ver los datos encontrados.

Tres pares de ojos se pegaron a la pantalla.

''Son todas chicas y, para este torneo, serán sus únicas cualificadas competidoras''

''Esto será fácil. Mírenlas, ¡chicas! ¡Vamos, luego de los Demolition Boys, esto tiene que ser sencillo!''

''No las subestimes como siempre lo haces, Tyson'' dijo una voz profunda.

Tyson saltó de su confortable posición y miró a Kai, quien estaba detrás de ellos esperando y mirando.

''¿Por qué siempre apareces a escondidas de nosotros así?" Tyson parpadeó un par de veces, recuperando su aliento.

''Tú eres el único que parece asombrado'' Kai sonrió de lado.

Max y Ray se rieron un poco mientras Tyson sacaba la lengua a Kai, haciendo varias caras graciosas. Ray miró a Kai y, por un momento, sus ojos se juntaron en una mirada. Kai, obviamente, había escuchado las voces preocupadas y su usual mirada era diferente esta vez. Los ojos dicen mucho acerca de una persona pero, para Ray, se veía imposible averiguar la más mínima cosa. Se preguntó si, quizás, Kai también estaría preocupado.

Kai desvió la mirada primero cuando Kenny habló.

''Las chicas dicen que no fueron al campeonato mundial en Moscú luego de recibir una invitación personal por problemas en su agenda''.

''Uno no se pierde una oportunidad como esa por una agenda, siempre hay tiempo para eso'', Ray giró su cabeza hacia la iluminada pantalla, ahora llena de imágenes.

''Es aún más extraño porque, mientras nosotros estábamos de gira por Europa, ellas visitaban la Abadía con Boris''.

''Eso no es extraño, Kenny, es ser inteligente. Probablemente vieron lo que estaba pasando y se fueron'', Kai se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos, en posición regular.

''Probablemente sea cierto, Kai, ellas se ven serias y entrenadas para mí'', agregó Ray en una opinión Madura, pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando Max exclamó, ''¡Este nuevo torneo será divertido!''

''Entonces, ¿dónde es el nuevo torneo, jefe?'' preguntó Tyson con curiosidad.

''Es en Ottawa, la capital de Canadá''

''Mi madre me dijo que ahí se habla francés''. Max levantó una ceja.

''No, no, eso es en Québec, pero algunas personas pueden hablar ese idioma'', Kenny sacó un mapa, señalando ambas ciudades, ''Ambas están lado al lado geográficamente con sólo unas horas de viaje.''

« Les deux sont de tres beau pays»

''¿Qué dijiste, Ray?'', Tyson le dio a su amigo una mirada extraña. El lenguaje no era ni cantonés ni japonés –sonaba extranjero para sus orejas.

''Es francés y dije-''

''Ambas ciudades son bonitas'', Kai' terminó la oración.

''¿Me entendiste?'' preguntó Ray, mirando al capitán.

''Oui'' Afirmó mientras regresaba a su sitio, dejando a los jóvenes algo confundidos.

''¡Es muy confuso!'' Tyson sacudió su cabeza en frustración. No había posibilidad de que él aprenda un nuevo lenguaje, ni siquiera intentarlo.

''Es mejor saber varios idiomas cuando se viaja'', el comentario flotó hacia ellos, al cual Tyson respondió, ''Cállate, sabelotodo''.

''¡Chicos, miren!'' Max tenía su rostro pegado a la ventana, mientras atraía la atención del resto al cielo.

''¿Qué es, Max?'' Tyson se levantó y se unió a su amigo unas ventanas más abajo.

''¡Estamos en Canadá!''

''¿Cómo lo sabes?''

''Tan sólo mira ahí, en la televisión. Dice: Ahora entrando a Canadá'' Max señaló, girando sus azules ojos.

''Oh, hehe'' se rió Tyson, rascándose la parte trasera de su cuello.

''Deberíamos estar casi ahí, pero una vez que aterricemos, debemos poner nuestros relojes a la hora de acá''

''Bueno, ¿a qué hora, Kenny?''

''No estoy seguro, Tyson, nos fuimos de nuestras casas anoche y este ha sido un largo viaje, así que para nosotros sería de mañana y para ellos sería de noche''

''Eso explica por qué no hay luz afuera'' Max, descuidadamente, tiró su bolso por alguna señal de su reloj.

''Hey, Max, ¿tienes alguna pastilla contra el dolor por ahí, como una aspirina?'' preguntó Ray.

''¿Por qué? ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza? ''

''Tan sólo está iniciando, así que quiero ser precavido y tomar algo ahora'' Puso una palma en su frente.

''No te ves bien'' Max le entregó una paquete, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.

''3 de 5, te digo, estás comenzando a tener algo''

''Lo que sea, Tyson'' Ray tragó la píldora rápidamente y se dio la vuelta.

Max y Tyson intercambiaron miradas antes de sentarse nuevamente en sus lugares.

''Buenas noches, pasajeros. Nos gustaría, tan sólo, hacerles saber que estamos a punto de aterrizar. Por su seguridad, por favor, abróchense los cinturones'' Una voz femenina dijo por el intercomunicador. El piloto continuó el anuncio: ''Una última interrupción. Quizás haya un poco de turbulencia en el proceso de aterrizaje debido a la lluvia. Tengan una buena noche y gracias por volar en las líneas aéreas promotoras de la B.B.A, Transcontinental''

Afuera, todo se volvía más oscuro, desde un cielo rosa pálido a un tapizado azul cubierto de brillantes estrellas. Al principio, sólo había una llovizna pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la lluvia se volvía más fuerte, golpeando contra las ventanas.

''Finalmente aterrizamos'' Tyson abrochó su cinturón alrededor de su cintura.

''Odio las turbulencias. ¡Odio volar!'' gimió Ray, acelerando las acciones de Tyson. Su estado febril era más evidente ahora.

''No te preocupes, Ray, ¡todo saldrá bien!'' sonrió Max, ''Terminará pronto''

''Eso espero. No sé cuánto más mi estómago soporte todo esto''

''¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Ray!'' se rió Tyson ''Ahora sabemos por qué siempre viajas por tierra, ¿eh?''

''Lo que sea, excepto aviones''

El avión comenzó a sacudirse un poco mientras las luces, debajo de ellos, parpadeaban. La primera señal menos placentera para Ray, desde su punto de vista.

**.tsutsuku. **

* * *

Esta es una historia de la gran autora LadyFiction. Gracias a que me permitió la traducción de este fanfiction, puedo tener la oportunidad de aportar una traducción a la sección de español de la página. Así mismo, tengo varios otros fanfictions permitidos, así que esperen más por mi cuenta.

La historia me encantó desde que la leí, siendo la primer historia para comenzar mi crack!pairing. Ojalá a ustedes también les guste la historia.

Gracias de nuevo a LadyFiction y a ustedes por leerlo!


End file.
